resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeran Tower
A Chimeran tower is a monumentally large structure once thought constructed by the Chimera. In the Somerset Level of Resistance: Fall of Man, it was discovered by Nathan Hale and Steven Cartwright that the Chimeran towers are actually excavated from the ground. The Towers were constructed during the Chimeran occupation of Earth 60 million years ago, and have become and remained buried after the Chimera's disappearance from the planet. In-game Appearances Resistance: Fall of Man When the British Resistance tries to seal off a Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham in July 12, 1951, Lt. Cartwright notices that the Chimera are digging something other than tunnels. After Northern Command is destroyed, Cartwright and Hale discover a tower that appeared to have been excavated. This single fact changes everything they knew about the Chimera. They learn that the Chimera are digging up towers like these all over Britain. Hale soon discovers that the Chimeran power conduits, scattered all over the country are linked to the towers. Hale enters a tunnel in Bracknell following it for several miles until reaching a tower known as C-03 in the London borough of Lambeth. Hale enters and subsequently escapes tower C-03 and then finds himself in London. Hale sees a massive hub tower in the middle of the city and concludes that destroying the tower will kill all of the Chimera in Britain. The British assault the tower with the help of the Americans and a few soldiers, including Hale, get inside it. Hale reaches a reactor and subsequently destroys it, effectively killing all of the Chimera and along with destroying the whole tower network throughout Britain on July 14. Resistance: Retribution Operation Overstrike begins on August 30 to destroy the Paris hub tower. On September 1, the Maquis head to a large tower in Bonn, Germany for research on the new conversion process in Europe. The tower stands above a large underground facility with technology more advanced than the Chimera's. It is destroyed by James Grayson after Lt. Raine Bouchard is almost infected. On September 6, Major Cartwright leads an assault on the Paris tower, and after it is destroyed, the tower network across Western Europe are destroyed. British forces continue to push through the continent over the next two years and become locked in a desperate battle to try and destroy a hub tower in Warsaw, Poland. Resistance 2 By Resistance 2, several towers have already been excavated all over the world. One is even used as a research base for SRPA in Bryce Canyon, Utah. On May 15, 1953 the Chimeran Fleet began an assault on the Untied States after breaching a section of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, with the intention of activating the nation's Chimeran towers that are known and hidden, with Daedalus activates the already excavated hub tower at Bryce Canyon. After the events in Bryce Canyon, Echo Team traveled and secured Chicago allowing Dr. Fyodor Malikov to deactivate the city's hub tower in turn shutting down the entire tower network in America; however, only to have it reactivated by Daedalus from the Holar Tower in Iceland. Afterward, every fully excavated tower on the planet are activated into channeling arcs of energy into the sky. On June 26, Daedalus and the fleet head for the Chicxulub crater in Mexico to excavate the Earth's main hub tower while the fleet is channeling the towers' energy arcs. They are prevented by the remainder of Echo Team and Lt. Hale sets off a fission bomb which destroys the fleet and seemingly stops them from completing their goal. However, the sky is filled with a red fissure of space with two shattered planets. Whether this was related to the purpose of the towers will be seen in the next installment of the series. Use and Construction Chimeran towers serve as large land bases that house considerable defense forces and serve as the production location of larger strains of Chimera such as Titans and Widowmakers. When the Towers are excavated, they telescope out of the ground and rise above the surface, explaining how they can tower above the city skylines despite being excavated from underground. They appear to be folded up in Resistance Fall of Man and Resistance Retribution and are not fully excavated at that time. Angels seem to live within the towers at first, which is what caused the Chimera to die when the network is destroyed as they could not survive the loss of the Angels. They at first appear to be made of the dark-gray metal found in most other Chimeran constructions. The Resistance: Fall of Man towers are also more jagged and appear more like pieces of scrap metal than in Resistance 2, where they are completely excavated and appear more hexagonal, neater, and appear to be made by a different, brown-like metal substance. After the British tower network fell, the raw materials from old conversion centres were used to make new facilities for female conversion, such as the tower in Bonn and possibly help create Chimeran Battleships for the fleet (which would explain why the battleships also emit the beams of energy). The towers in Resistance 2 have an extremely tall extension at the top, while the rest of the tower seems to have opened up to allow it into the sky. After the conversion process is changed from using Crawlers to Spinners, the towers are now used as conversion centres for making strains other than Grims. The true purpose of the Chimeran towers was not made clear in Resistance: Fall of Man. However, in Resistance 2, more clues are revealed. When a fully excavated tower is activated (by Daedalus in Resistance 2), it releases a beam of energy directly into the sky which then arcs and links up with other beams to form a nexus that wraps around the planet. The Chimeran fleet and other small outposts are able to harness this energy. Exactly what happens next is unclear, but the fleet headed for Mexico to excavate the largest tower to finish their mission. Although the fleet was destroyed, it is believed that they teleported the entire planet Earth to a new location, although this is not certain but very likely. Interior The Tower Network Hub Towers Known Tower Locations *Chicxulub Crater, Mexico (Unknown) *Chicago, Illinois, USA (Active) *Holar, Iceland (Active) *Bryce Canyon, Utah, USA (Active) *Paris, France (Destroyed) *Bonn, Germany (Destroyed) *Southwark, London, Britain (Destroyed) *Lambeth, London, Britain (Destroyed) *Kingston upon Thames, London, Britain (Destroyed) *Cheddar Gorge, Britain (Destroyed) *Nottingham, Britain (Destroyed) *Cambridge, Britain (Destroyed) *Norwich, Britain (Destroyed) *Bristol, Britain (Destroyed) *Richmond, London, Britain (Destroyed) *Liverpool, Britain (Destroyed) *Dover, Britain (Destroyed) *Bournemouth, Britain (Destroyed) *Manchester, Britain (Destroyed) *Sheffield, Britain (Destroyed) *Birmingham, Britain (Destroyed) *York, Britain (Destroyed) *Leeds, Britain (Destroyed) *Plymouth, Britain (Destroyed) *Westmorland, Britain (Destroyed) *Warsaw, Poland (Destroyed) *Marble Canyon, Arizona, USA (Destroyed) Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA (Active) *Grand Junction, Colorado, USA (Destroyed) Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) *Big Scrape Copper Mine, Nevada, USA (Unknown) *Rapid City, South Dakota, USA (Active) *Gerolstein, Germany (Unknown) *Prague, Czechoslovakia (Unknown) *Moscow, Russia (Active) By May 1953, there are a reported 58 known towers dug up across the planet, including hub towers and excluding the ones that had been destroyed over Britain and Western Europe. Source Category:Chimera